Knight's Cross
by LadyRavenOfTheNight
Summary: Drabbles with Daniel Cross and my OC, Clodagh Knight, an Irish Assassin – turned – Templar, involved with Vidic's experiments. Cross X OC.
1. The First Meeting

**Knight's Cross**

**Summary: **Drabbles with Daniel Cross and my OC, Clodagh Knight, an Irish Assassin – turned – Templar, involved with Vidic's experiments. Cross X OC.

**Rating:** T, for language.

**A/N: **I'm new to writing drabbles and would appreciate some feedback. Also, Clodagh is an Irish name and is pronounced '_Clodah'_. Personally, I think Daniel Cross needs more love! If you have any ideas for Drabbles for this story, I would really love to hear them and I may add them to my story. You can leave them in the reviews or pm me. I don't own anything, only my OC. Please enjoy! 

**Chapter One: **The First Meeting

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

_ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC_

Daniel was fourteen when Vidic first introduced them. "Daniel, I want to introduce you to someone. She's part of the Animus Project, like you. Her name is Clodagh Knight. She's Irish. Clodagh, this is Daniel Cross." She was five years younger than him. She was petite and pale with short, dark hair and her clothes, jeans and an old, baggy hoodie, were scruffy, like she was outside all the time. She looked at the floor and dug her nails into her palms that rested against her thighs.

"Hi" Daniel said, but she didn't respond. He held out his hand to shake hers. At first, Daniel thought she wouldn't shake it, but eventually she did. A quick shake before pulling a hand back to herself. He hand was cold and calloused, Daniel noted, and she had bruising around her wrist. Vidic's men must have gotten rough with her when they were sent to take her. "You two will be working very closely with each other in the future. So try to be friends" Vidic explained.

If Vidic were ever to ask, Daniel would deny it completely, but he had, unintentionally, grown attached to Clodagh and Clodagh was quiet attached to Daniel. They were always together. They shared a room together, ate meals together, two kids in Abstergo Industries Mess Hall with over a hundred adults, and while one was in the Animus, the other was not too far away. At first, Clodagh didn't talk much, but as she settled, she talked more and Daniel was completely entranced by her accent. At night, when Vidic thought they were in bed, they would sneak to the roof together, watch the stars and tell each other stories of their ancestors that they had leant through the Animus.

Then, the Bleeding Effect started to happen. Daniel started to suddenly fall in and out of Russian. Clodagh would start fighting with Daniel, throwing punches at him, shouting at him in a language Daniel hadn't heard before. They took care of each other when this happened. Clodagh learned a few Russian words to calm Daniel and Daniel would hold Clodagh down and called her name until she finally came back to him.

They trained together, hand to hand combat and leaning to use weapons. Clodagh had learned quickly and could hold her own against Daniel and even some of Abstergo's best.

They were together about a year before Daniel left. Vidic had taking him during the night and Clodagh lay in her bed, wondering what Vidic had done with him. Vidic returned and explained that he sent Daniel on a mission but he wouldn't return for few years and that Clodagh herself will go on a mission too some day. And she did, after six months of feeling completely alone and missing Daniel, Vidic called her to his office. "I'm sending you home, back to Ireland. There's an artefact there I want, called the Fragment Of Eden. Its last known location is Ireland, but I don't know exactly where, I'm sorry. It may take a few years to find. You get to act normal for a few years" explained Vidic, "Once you retrieve it, contact me and I'll sent a team to bring you home. Do you understand?"

"How are you so sure I'll return?" asked Clodagh. "I'm not, that's your choice to make, but I sure you will, after all, you know what the Templars do to those who betray them" Vidic said with a Sadistic smile. With that, Clodagh was off. A ten year old girl released into the world alone with a mission to complete. She sighed, wondering what Daniel was doing, what his mission was. She left Vidic's office and packed a backpack, with only what she needed, and left Abstergo Industries, unsure of when she'd return.

_ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC_

_Your thoughts?_


	2. The Return

**Knight's Cross**

**Summary: **Drabbles with Daniel Cross and my OC, Clodagh Knight, an Irish Assassin – turned – Templar, involved with Vidic's experiments. Cross X OC.

**Rating:** T, for language.

**A/N: **I'm new to writing drabbles and would appreciate some feedback. Also, Clodagh is an Irish name and is pronounced '_Clodah'_. Personally, I think Daniel Cross needs more love! If you have any ideas for Drabbles for this story, I would really love to hear them and I may add them to my story. You can leave them in the reviews or pm me. I don't own anything, only my OC. Please enjoy! 

**Chapter Two: **The Return

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

_ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC_

Daniel was back at Abstergo a year after his mission when a nineteen year old Clodagh returned from hers. He was nervous at seeing her again after nine years, but to be honest, he was also very excited. He paced the floor in Vidic's office as Vidic sat at the desk filling out paperwork. A knock came from the door and he stopped. "Come in" called Vidic and the door opened, a young woman escorted by two Abstergo security officers filing into the office. "How's it going, Vidic?" smiled Clodagh, her accent as strong as ever. Daniel smiled. She was still petite and pale as ever. Her dark hair was now long and pulled back into loose braid, bangs falling down her cheeks and forehead. She wore black, skinny jeans, a pair of scruffy, black Chuck Taylor's, and a grey, pull over hoodie made from a light material under a black leather jacket. There was a silver dagger in a black sheath tied to her right thigh and a gun holstered to her left. Daniel noticed a small silver ring in her nose, one in the middle of her bottom lip and several in both her ears.

Daniel couldn't believe how beautiful she became in nine years. She turned to him and looked at his face, head tilted in slight confusion. "Daniel?" she smiled, and his stomach did a back flip. "Wel… welcome home" was all that fell from his lips and she walked over to him. She hugged him, but pulled away quickly hissing in pain, a hand going to her ribs. "Are you okay?" Daniel asked, holding her upper arm while Clodagh held his with her free hand. "No. A group of Assassin's were guarding the Artefact. One blindsided me and I think I broke a fucking rib or two" explained Clodagh. Vidic stood up quickly, pointing to the security officer not holding a medium sized box. "You, I want a Medic up here, now!" said Vidic, the security officer leaving at once. "Clodagh, sit" said Vidic, leading Clodagh to his chair. "Clodagh, is that the Artefact?" Vidic asked, excitement readable in his voice. "Of course" said Clodagh, breathing heavily. Vidic took the box and dismissed the security officer.

The Medic, a tall man in his forties, arrived and the other security officer left, leaving the Medic with Clodagh, Daniel and Vidic. Clodagh lifted her grey hoodie to show some bandages. "I stopped the bleeding, not much I could do for my ribs" explain Clodagh. "Miss Knight, can you please remove you hoodie?" asked the Medic. Vidic and Daniel moved off to the side and Clodagh slide off her leather jacket and then her hoodie, with the Medic's help. Daniel blushed. She was left in her black, lace bra and Daniel couldn't tear his eyes away from her body. Her pale skin had several old battle scars scattered around her upper body, she had a large chest and to be honest, her lean body looked fragile, but Daniel knew she could even kick his ass any day. Daniel smiled at her tattoos. A blue butterfly on the left side of her abdomen, bird silhouettes along her upper back and she have a few others, but the one that interested Daniel the most was the Templar Insignia, tattooed on her right hip, just below her abdomen, half – hidden by the waist band of her jeans.

Clodagh's ribs were severally bruised but not broken and the Medic ordered a few days bed rest. "Welcome home, Clodagh. Thank you for retrieving the artefact. Daniel is back in your old room and you're sharing, is that all right?" explained Vidic, not really caring for the answer because they didn't have a choice. Clodagh knew this said simply replied with 'fine' and then they left, Daniel grabbing her backpack that the security officer left just inside the door.

The room hadn't changed and one side was completely untouched. The other side's bed was undressed, an over – used ashtray sat on the bedside locker and empty vodka bottles were lined up beside the bed. Clodagh sat on the untouched side's bed gently, minding her ribs, and Daniel put her backpack beside her and flopped down on his own bed, legs crossed and arms behind his head, knocking several vodka bottles as he went.

Clodagh's eyes looked around the room, eventually landing on Daniel. She blushed, thinking about how handsome he looked, how much his body had matured since he was fourteen. He was still kind of thin and tall, a lanky body type. His short, sandy blonde hair stuck up in all directions and Clodagh like it like that. He grew a small goatee and had several piercings in his face and ears. He wore a black t shirt under a black hoodie with a yellow lining, dark baggy jeans and army style boats. His eyes were a cold blue, but every time he looked at Clodagh, he gave her a warm feeling.

Clodagh finally tore her eyes away from Daniel and rummaged in her bag for something. "Have you… have you got a light?" Clodagh asked, Daniel tilting his head up to see her. She had a cigarette stuck between her lips and clicked at the cigarette lighter in her hand but it wouldn't spark. Daniel sat up, grabbed the ashtray and empted it, and walked to her. She offered a cigarette and he took it, putting it between his lips. He pulled a cigarette lighter from his pocket and sparked it, holding it out for her. She placed her fingertips gently on the back of his hands and guided her cigarette to the flame_. Her hands are still cold and rough_, Daniel thought to himself, lighting his own cigarette. They smoked in silence, enjoying each other's company after nine years.

_ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC_

_Reviews? Ideas?_


End file.
